


Let's Play!

by PervertedAnimeGirl



Series: Danganronpa Hentai RPG [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Gang Rape, Hentai, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sorcerers, Swordfighting, Tentacles, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9666722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervertedAnimeGirl/pseuds/PervertedAnimeGirl
Summary: A God was bored. Two people were playing an RPG. Said God thought it would be a good idea to put two said humans in a word of magic. But this word is like one of those Hentai RPG Games! Will Saihara and Ouma make out there in one piece, or will they be in a word of eternal lust?Few Spoilers for Danganronpa





	1. Prologue: God's Script

Sitting there, just watching a word without anything interesting happening. A God sits on his throne, sighing at the boredom of the human world. Wars? So five hundred years ago. World peace? He's tired of making them happen so often, that he basically have to yawn to make it happen. Hope and Despair isn't even worth it anymore.

But it seems that many group of people caught his eyes. People, really focused on their computers, laptops, smart phones, tablets, etc... typing furiously without a single blink of their eyes. He takes a closer look at what they're typing/writing.... These people have really huge imaginations, he thought. The adventures they make is outstanding, and the thought of one going into a series they love or a role playing game seems like a lot of fun.

There's one upset to all of this though. Why all of these be in really life? Why can't going into a game/anime/TV show/comic book/animations, or any series of their choosing be real? People have such explicit imaginations too! It would be so much fun if whatever they're writing could become a reality, don't ya think? Yet again, this is the  **real** world after all, so nothing is really that interesting.

Then, a small little birdie thought of the same little thing, and is writing about it! Oh my! Who knew that this girl knew that their God was bored, bored, bored! A girl, telling her friends scenarios, and maybe if it  _can_ happen, and maybe God is bored of simple little life while sitting in front of computer. They wished this could happen, but they know that whoever is out there won't do it, crushing their dreams. This gave God an idea, liking her, and giving them the hope they need to be inspired!

Right there and then, God became a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. Generic, yes, but good enough. He went up to these friends, telling them, "I heard your conversation! And I want to give a proposal to you, little miss!" He shouts, pointing to the girl who gets him.

She looks left from right to her friends, then back at the boy God. She points to herself, questioning him. He nods in excitement, then his body begins to glow. Everyone begins to panic at the sight. His finger then took all of the glowing energy, and shot the girl right then and there! Her body begins to grow, feeling intense heat and twisted chest inside of her.

The girl glares at the God, cursing, "What the hell did you do to me?!"

God smiles and laughs. "You know me well, little girl! A God who is bored of everything and everyone in this dumb and boring world of humans. Now, as God, I gave you the ability to write whatever you want!"

Blinking at the ridiculous ability, she glares. "What do you mean? I write stories basically everyday in my life! There's nothing so exciting about this ability!" She yells, poking his chest without consent. Everyone looked at the two frightened. "I don't care if you are God, or whatever. The ability is stupid!"

"Oh yeah, I never told you my twist!" Everything went silent again. Everyone begins to listen to what he has to say, but still weary of the God. "Whatever you would to write, I would make it real! And you all get to watch the magic happen first hand! Well... I hope you like it, goodbye!"

"Really now?" She questions as she stares. "So if I want someone to die, then they will?"

Thinking about it, he thought long and carefully, then remembered his drawbacks. "Wait! You get to write a scenario for any character you want them to be in. But it's up to them if they want to die or not..." he say an annoyed face on her. He's thought of a great example, and explains. "Say... you want someone to get hit by a car, and you give them a 100% chance of living, but they still lived! It's up to them to see what happens."

She nods. Her friends knew there might be some sort of drawback to this amazing ability...but thank god (no pun  intended) that no one is going to die. One of the friends, a boy, said in a thinking way, "So let me get this straight. We give them a scenario, and it's their determination to see if they can get out of it."

God nods, "Yeah! But if you say anything like "This person to go into Hunter X Hunter," then they'll definitely going to Hunter X Hunter, for sure! Also, you can make characters and present them to whoever. But I do you have fun with this, because... I know that I for sure, will. Good luck!"

The God teleported out of the room. The girl looks to her hand, and back at the computer. A smirk appeared on her face as she cracks her knuckles, preparing for anything. They smirk, not knowing what the girl will write to God now. Curious cats they are, but then was disappointed when a certain title was on there.

"Seriously Amanda!" The other male yelled at her. "This is everyone idea! Why are you putting people on RPG games when there's a thousand of anime about this stupid scenario!"

The last one of her friends sighed as well. "That was a bit harsh, but Antonio's right. Can't you think of something else that is, I don't know.... original?"

But they need to know... her plan. "Oh, this is no... ordinary RPG game... I am doing something more interesting."

The one that isn't names Antonia rolls his eyes. "Yeah, like what?" He moaned. 

"I am transporting my two babes into an inspirational RPG, Jessie." The glint of her eyes, the smile she's admitting, she can't help it, she turns to them, explaining to them, "This RPG world is based off two worlds... Iris Action and Mistletear."

Their eyes widen. They forgotten that sole personality of hers. They looked into a screen to see she's right on the mark th her creation. Scared, but excited, they grinned as the story begins as she hits **post**.

God smirks at the idea. "Oh~ She isn't afraid to go all out, is she? Welp, I did give her that ability! Let's start this story now!"


	2. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not dirty yet, but this will go Downhill FAST! 
> 
> Also, this chapter has major spoilers. You have been warned.

Eight-bit characters slash through a monster that is also eight bit. The other characters cheered at their victories against said monster. Zooming out of the screen reveals Ouma tapping the buttons on the controller, playing the game with a smile on his face. With him is the Ultimate Detective, Saihara Shuichi, who is also playing with him. He needs to watch the other Ultimate because Ouma claimed that he is going to kill him after one more event, and it seems that this is the last event. He doesn't know what that means, but he needs to have a close eye on him.

He's doing nothing but laughing at the gameplay. Ouma's been playing this game for who knows how long, and still going. The detective sighs, wondering if the situation they're in is a game itself. All he wants to know if these events have to do with hanging out with him or something else. Whatever it is, he really knows how to make Shuichi be on his toes.

Soon after, Kokichi turned off the game, smiling with life so sweet at Saihara. "This is the last event! Now I am going to kill you!" That left Saihara flabbergasted. Maybe he shouldn't have tried to find out what he's talking about. But soon after, he said, "Just kidding~ I finally got what I wanted."

Saihara looked at the Ultimate Supreme Leader with confusion. What bull crap is he talking about now? This one really likes to play these games, and it seems this is one of his games. Crap, did he really fell for it? Well, he has to listen whatever he has to say to him, and he bets it's really absurd.

"Your thoughts were filled with me as I was telling you I was going to kill you." Smiling, he stood up and praised himself for his master plan. "Trying to find out what I was saying, figure out my plan from the beginning, and my plan to kill you. All of it was because I wanted your head to be filled with me."

Shuichi couldn't believe what he was listening to. So all of this was part of his plan from the very beginning?! He felt a little ashamed of himself for falling for its, but this is Ouma we're talking about here. He should've known that this was a selfish objective of his. He seems to like to play with others emotions.

This one is a tricky prankster. Saihara knew something was off about his plans in the first place. It seems that Ouma is always making a plan to get to him in the first place, but there's also the fact... Kokichi knows something else too... Something that the purple haired male isn't saying, but is carefully hiding from everyone in this Killing Game. It's as if there's a fourth wall and he's breaking it.

He sighs to himself from exhaustion from being around the little teenager and looks down in spite of himself. Maybe it wasn't that bad hanging around Ouma. Shuichi got to know him a bit better and maybe he'll finally have a deeper understanding of the deep purple eyed male. If it wasn't for the bad side of him that made him suspicious, then Saihara could actually find him cute, in a way. He's childish, mischievious, smart, and cunning. He wished that he would've saw the better sides of him first before looking at his bad sides.

A light appeared on the screen without warning! The two male stood straight up from the scene. Their faces were full of worry, and not even Ouma could use his skillful lies to hide his anxious face. the TV screen's glow grew brighter than before as the two become enveloped in it. When the light dimmed, the two vanished! Nowhere to be seen!

* * *

Moans escaped from Ouma's mouth as he sat up to see where the two were at... It's not the room that they were in playing games. They're in a forest!? He looks around to see that there's only cascades of trees everywhere. Then his hand was pressed up against something. It was soft yet firm. He looks towards it to see he was touching a hand; Saihara's hand to be precise.

Saihara groaned as well to see that Ouma was on top of him, like last time. He rushed to sit up to see his surroundings as well. He looks at Ouma with his yellow eyes, asking, "Ouma-kun? Where are we?"

"I don't know." 


End file.
